


If I fall, do you think you would catch me?

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: We can't have a depressed Delphine fic without a depressed Shay





	If I fall, do you think you would catch me?

I never thought my life would turn out quite like this... I call her the devil because she makes me wanna sin, but every single time she knocks I cant help but let her in. I'm nothing but a rebound. A guilty pleasure. 

I love poems, and sometimes when I am sad, I like to find poems and poets I like. And this is something that stuck. 

"You can't trust a cold blooded girl.  
Darling don't believe her lies, she'll love you and then leave you alive.  
You can't trust a cold blooded woman, darling don't you lie in her bed. She'll love you and leave you for dead. You can't trust a cold blooded lover. In the end, they'll just drive you insane." 

And I just really love that. It reminds me so much of Cosima, I love her... I really do. But maybe we weren't meant to end up together in this life. You see, I believe in soulmates. I believe they exist. Just not always romantically. I think that there are just certain people that you'll meet in your life who just connect with you, more than anyone else. And you know that it isn't a typical thing. Yet, you understand each other perfectly. And I think that this said person won't always be your soul mate. They could be your friend or sibling. Parent, teacher, the person you're dating or whoever! It could be just about anyone you've interacted with. 

A person that you connect with.

And for me, Cosima is that person... I just don't know if it's love or friendship. Not now anyway. 

You see, Cosima is dark. Not that she intends to be. She's great in bed, but the devil In your head. When she is done with you, you're never the same again. You are better off dead. 

True love is a ghost. Everyone talks about it, but few have really seen it. I mean think about it, just really think. How many people do you know that have found their one true love?

Hope is a liar, destiny is a cheat. But worst of all, love is a thief. She takes what is yours. What is meant to be blinded by beauty we refuse to see. She opens our hearts and closes our eyes. But while we're busy dreaming, she steals us blind. 

"I'm sorry, Shay." Cosima mumbled as her lips turned into a small frown, looking at me through her lashes. 

I just give her small smile and shake my head. I'm on the verge of crying, but I don't dare let her know. I tilt my head down so I don't have to look at her anymore. "It's okay," I say. "If I had to get dragged into a gamble as big as this, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be with." But then it happened. I felt my heart on its last string, break completely and fall into my stomach. The tears that threatened my waterline had finally fallen, my chest was aching as I broke out into a stream of sobs. 

"Shay," Cosima croaked out before crying with me. There was a long silence filled with just our sobs before Cosima finally spoke. "I can't help who I love," I seemed to be the only one crying at this point. 

"It isn't fair.." I yelled and looked up at her from my hands. That's when Cosima defensively stood an put her hands in the air. "Don't you dare try to blame this on me." She said equally as loud. I stood with her before talking again. "My love for you is bullet proof Cosima... but you're the one who shot me..." I whimpered the last sentence.


End file.
